onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Morgan
|eyes = Czarne |previousaffiliation = Marynarka, 153. oddział |occupation = Zbiegły więzień |previousoccupation = Pułkownik; Major; Sierżant |status = Żywy |japanese voice = Banjō Ginga |birthday = 13 kwietnia |age = 42 lata (debiut) 44 lata (po przeskoku) |height = 285 cm |hair = Jasny blond |relatives = Helmeppo (syn)}} Morgan jest byłym pułkownikiem Marynarki i pierwszym oficerem pokazanym w serii. Po porażce w walce z Roronoa Zoro, odebrano mu pozycję, którą posiadał przez trzy lata. Wygląd Morgan jest niezwykle wysokim i opalonym mężczyzną o mocno zarysowanej muskulaturze. Posiada krótko ścięte, jasne blond włosy i długie, czarne brwi. Ponadto w oczy rzuca się jego strzałkowaty nos oraz szerokie czoło. Oprócz tego widoczna jest jego gruba szyja, przeciętne uszy i małe, czarne oczy. To co go wyróżnia, to zdecydowanie metalowa szczęka z emblematem Marynarki i napisem "MÖWE". Jego prawa ręka, która jest po prostu wielkim toporem na drewnianym palu, trzyma się pod skórą przy pomocy metalowych śrub (z łokcia zaś wychodzi drewniany szpikulec przykryty skórą). Jak nie trudno się domyślić przed starciem z Kuro, Morgan nie posiadał topora zamiast ręki i metalowej szczęki. Wyglądał niemal identycznie, z tym, że był nieco młodszy i szczuplejszy. Jeżeli chodzi o ubiór to gdy Morgan nie był jeszcze pułkownikiem, nosił on białą marynarską koszulę bez rękawów, która posiadała kołnierzyk z dwoma bordowymi paskami, a na plecach miała wyszyty wielki emblemat Marynarki wraz z napisem. Guziki w koszuli również były białe, a zestaw uzupełniała ciemnoniebieska chusteczka. Ponadto miał na sobie granatowe spodnie, czarne buty, szare skarpetki i standardową czapkę z daszkiem, na której widniał napis "Marine". Morgan jako pułkownik nosił granatową koszulę z szarymi guzikami i niebieskie spodnie w granatowe paski. Na to zakładał błękitną pelerynę (w mandze posiada ona emblemat Marynarki i napis "Marine" na plecach), która od wewnątrz była koloru wiśniowego, a na zewnątrz spinał ją błękitny pasek ze złotą sprzączką. Naramienniki charakteryzowały się żółtymi bulionami i granatową torsadą. Całość uzupełniały brązowe, sznurowane buty i sporej wielkości cygaro. Jako więzień Morgan miał na sobie jednolity uniform w granatowo – szare pasy, kajdany oraz dwie wielki kule u nóg, które miały mu utrudniać chodzenie. Galeria Morgan_as_a_Captain.png|Strój Morgana podczas pierwszego spotkania z Luffym. Morgan_Without_Marine_Coat.png|Strój Morgana bez płaszcza. Morgan_Prisoner_Outfit.png|Strój Morgana podczas historii okładkowej Pamiętniki Coby-Meppo. Morgan_Portrait.png|Zbliżenie na twarz Morgana. Morgan%27s_Face_Five_Years_Ago.png|Morgan w wieku 39 lat. Morgan_Manga_Color_Scheme.png|Schemat kolorów Morgana w mandze. Morgan_as_a_Young_Marine.png|Morgan jako młody marynarz. Morgan_Digitally_Colored_Manga.png|Morgan w kolorowej mandze. Morgan_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Morgana z anime. Morgan_Pirate_Warriors_3.png|Morgan w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. Morgan_in_Bounty_Rush.png|Morgan w One Piece Bounty Rush. Osobowość Morgan jest władczym tyranem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Ma on zdecydowanie zbyt wielkie ego i jest zbyt przywiązany do rangi, która według niego określa wartość człowieka. Zastrasza on wszystkich dookoła i wzbudza respekt wśród podwładnych poprzez nadużywanie siły. Po porażce z Kuro wykazał się on jednak szczątkami honoru i odwagi. Historia Przeszłość mały|200px|Morgan pokonany przez Kuro W przeszłości Kuro zaatakował pewien statek Marynarki, aby sfingować swoją śmierć, Kuro wybił całą załogę, ale jedyną osobą, która przetrwała był Morgan. Powiedział on wtedy, że nie będzie błagał o życie i jeżeli pirat chce, to może go zabić. Mimo tego, że szczęka marynarza była złamana, dalej mógł on mówić, co zrobiło pewne wrażenie na Kuro. Stwierdził on, że to właśnie Morgan zostanie tym, który rzekomo go zabije. Jango zahipnotyzował Morgana i wmówił mu, że jest tym, który pokonał Kuro. Następnie rozkazał mu zabrać podstawionego pułkownika do bazy Marynarki i wykonać na nim wyrok śmierci. Romance Dawn Po raz pierwszy widzimy Morgana, gdy siedzi za biurkiem odwrócony tyłem do swojego podwładnego. Stwierdza on, że jego osoba jest wspaniała, na co przytakuje mu jego podwładny. Problemem jednak są niskie dochody z podatków, co marynarz tłumaczy problemami finansowymi obywateli. Morgan stwierdza jednak, że jest to wina niedostatecznego szacunku i respektu, który nie jest mu okazywany w należyty sposób. W tym samym czasie do pokoju dostaje się Helmeppo i od razu stwierdza, że trzeba zabić pewną osobę (Luffy’ego). mały|200px|lewo|"Topororęki" Morgan przygotowuje się do walki przeciw [[Monkey D. Luffy|Luffy'emu i Zoro.]] Morgana widzimy później podczas stawiania jego pomnika. Helmeppo pyta się dlaczego ojciec nie chce mu pomóc pozbyć się Luffy’ego, który uderzył go w twarz. Blondyn zaznacza, że nawet on, czyli jego ojciec nigdy go nie uderzył. Morgan odpowiada, że po prostu Helmeppo nigdy nie był wart bicia i uderza swojego syna. Następnie pyta się czy to prawda, że ktoś wkradł się na plac, na którym przetrzymywany jest Zoro. Helmeppo mówi, że już zajął się małą dziewczynką. Morgan pyta się czy mała nie żyje, a gdy uzyskuje negatywną odpowiedź, nakazuje wyruszyć do miasta Rokkaku i pozbyć się dziecka. Gdy marynarz odmawia, Morgan uderza go swoim toporem. Następnie marynarze kontynuują stawianie pomnika, ale przerywa im latający Luffy, który rozwala go na pół, jednocześnie ratując życie Ukkariemu (jeden z marynarzy, który stawiał pomnik). Wprawiło to wszystkich w osłupienie. Morgan kazał zabić człowieka-gumę, a Helmeppo został porwany przez swego prześladowcę w celu znalezienia katan szermierza. Chwilę później Coby zostaje namierzony i postrzelony przez marynarzy, a Morgan dociera na plac i posądza obu chłopaków o zdradę oraz rozkazuje podwładnym rozstrzelać obydwu. Następnie wydaje rozkaz obstawienia całej bazy, aby Luffy nie mógł się niej wydostać, ale gumiak sam pojawia się na placu i ratuje przyjaciół przed kulami karabinów. Morgan stwierdza, że Luffy zdecydowanie zjadł diabelski owoc i dzięki temu przeżył. Mimo tego wysyła on swoich ludzi do ataku, ale zostają oni powstrzymani przez Zoro i Luffy'ego. Morgan rozkazuje swoim bezużytecznym podwładnym strzelić sobie w łeb, ale rozwściecza tym Luffy’ego, który atakuje tyrana. Rozpoczyna się starcie, w którym Morgan stwierdza, że cywile bez rangi nie mają dla niego znaczenia. Mimo swoich przechwałek, pułkownik zostaje zepchnięty do defensywy i od błyskawicznej porażki ratuje go Helmeppo. Morgan próbował wykorzystać tą sytuację i zaszedł gumiaka od tyłu, ale powstrzymał go Zoro. Topororęki został nareszcie pokonany, co wywołało euforię wśród marynarzy. Podczas wydarzeń w Logue Town Jeden z marynarzy pokazał siedzącemu samotnie w celi Morganowi list gończy Słomkowego. Wywołało to u niego zdenerwowanie i cichy szał. Pamiętniki Coby-Meppo mały|200px|Morgan ucieka i bierze Helmeppo za zakładnika. Morgan po odniesieniu porażki w starciu z Luffym i Zoro, przez pułkownika Morgana i wyrzuceniu go z Marynarki. Pewnego dnia chłopcy są świadkami transportowania pewnego więźnia, którym okazuje się pułkownik Morgan. Osobą, która ma go przekazać wiceadmirałowi był właśnie Ripper. Gdy chłopaki polerują kule pod pokładem, a później ciężko pracują na pokładzie statku, Helmeppo zastanawia się czy jego ojciec zostanie skazany na śmierć, a następnie zauważa okręt wojenny dziadka Luffy’ego. Ripper po zasalutowaniu przekazuje zwierzchnikowi Morgana, lecz ten nieoczekiwanie atakuje Garpa i porywa swojego syna jako zakładnika, a następnie odpływa na łódce. Marynarze mają zamiar ostrzelać łódeczkę, ale Coby z dwoma pistoletami w rękach zaczyna strzelać gdzie popadnie i blokuje własnym ciałem armatę. Zostaje szybko unieszkodliwiony przez Bogarda, a Garp, który właśnie się obudził, jedną ręką rozgniata armatę. W tym samym czasie Helmeppo zaczyna tyradę skierowaną przeciwko swojemu ojcu, po czym wyskakuje i wraca na pokład okrętu Marynarki. W anime Helmeppo jest bity przez swojego ojca i na ratunek przypływa mu Coby, który poświęcił się by ratować przyjaciela. Obaj dostają jednak porządne lanie, a potem Morgan wyrzuca ich za burtę i chłopcy dopływają do okrętu Marynarki, wcześniej grożąc byłemu pułkownikowi, że jeszcze się spotkają. Sam Morgan odpływa małą łódeczką w siną dal i występuje on później we wspomnieniach Garpa, gdy wiceadmirał uświadamia sobie, że spał gdy Morgan go zaatakował. Taneczny raj Jango mały|200px|lewo|[[Jango mija uciekającego Morgana.]] Widzimy śpiącego na łódce Morgana. Tuż obok, również śpiący Jango, przepływa na swojej łódce. Obaj panowie nie wiedzieli nawet o swoim spotkaniu i tak też pozostało po dziś dzień, a sam Morgan więcej się już nie pojawił. Umiejętności i moce Jako pułkownik, Morgan mógł dowodzić marynarzami niższymi rangą z czego z resztą skrzętnie korzystał. W starciu, były pułkownik polegał głównie na swoim toporze, który rzeczywiście miał całkiem sporą moc. Morgan potrafił nią przeciąć cały płot i wytworzyć szczelinę w ziemi. Jego wytrzymałość stoi na bardzo wysokim poziomie, ponieważ jako jedyny przetrwał atak Kuro. Ponadto nie jest głupi i posiada całkiem sporą wiedzę o możliwych umiejętnościach, jakie mogą dawać Diabelskie Owoce. Prawdopodobnie swoją wysoką rangę zawdzięcza złapaniu Kuro. Główne walki * Morgan kontra Kuro * Morgan kontra Monkey D. Luffy i Roronoa Zoro * Morgan kontra Monkey D. Garp * Morgan kontra Helmeppo i Coby Wczesne One Piece thumb|200px|Wczesny Morgan. Helmeppo został narysowany zanim powstała postać jego ojca. Dlatego wczesne rysunki Morgana przypominały bardzo jego syna. Obaj byli prawie identyczni z tym, że Morgan miał bardziej zwariowaną fryzurę przypominającą cebulę. Obecny wygląd, który jest znany fanom, powstał dopiero po tym jak, jeden ze współpracowników Ody powiedział mu, że projekt jest beznadziejny. Z czym z resztą Oda się zgodził. Pierwotnie Morgan miał się nazywać "pułkownik Chop". Oda wyjaśnił, że nie miał odwagi, by użyć tego imienia (imię to najwyraźniej pochodziło od ruchu używanego podczas wrestlingu, przez słynnego japońskiego zapaśnika o ksywce Giant Baba). Inne występy Gintama W 50. odcinku Gintamy "Topororęki" Morgan, a właściwie jego sobowtór, atakuje bohaterów tego anime w towarzystwie m.in. Crocodile'a oraz postaci z innych anime. Ciekawostki * W 15. odcinku anime, gdy Kuro kopie bezbronnego Morgana jego szare włosy zmieniają swoją barwę na blond, co jest oczywistym błędem animatorów. * "Captain Morgan" jest jedną z marek rumu. * Oda przyznał, że Morgan został stworzony w oparciu o rzeczywistego pirata. Najprawdopodobniej Henry’ego Morgana, który również rozpoczynał swoją karierę jako praworządny marynarz. * Słowo "Möwe", które pojawia się na metalowej szczęce Morgana, oznacza z niemieckiego "Mewę", która jest symbolem Marynarki. Nawigacja ca:Morgan de:Morgan en:Morgan es:Morgan fr:Morgan id:Morgan it:Morgan zh:蒙卡 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Palacze Kategoria:Byli pułkownicy Kategoria:Postacie z Shells Town Kategoria:Byli majorzy Kategoria:Byli sierżanci